Auraisje un jour des réponses?
by BakaTchou
Summary: Inspirés par les GazettO, Deux hommes, une chambre, des questions...


Titre:

Titre: Aurais-je un jours des réponses ?

Auteur: Baka

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Triste, mignon, romance

Prairing: Qui vous voulez )

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi blablabla

**Aurais-je un jour des réponses ?**

Tu es avec moi mais tu sembles si loin, si loin de moi. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me fuis? Nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps maintenant que j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur mais malgré tout tu m'échappes.

Il y a encore quelques temps, nous respirions le bonheur, nous nous complétions. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que nous sommes, nous sommes usés par la routine et les mots doux ne vont plus que dans un sens.

Je suis fatigué, fatigué de me battre pour une cause que je pense à présent perdue. Je voudrais comprendre, je voudrais que tu me parle, que tu me regardes comme tu le faisais au tout début quand la passion naissait, je voudrais que tu me touches, que tu me caresses, je voudrais juste te sentir près de moi. Je voudrais me sentir de nouveau aimé.

Je suis seul dans ce grand lit froid, il doit être dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin, ta présence me manque tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mes yeux restent inexorablement ouverts. Soudain j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je peux reconnaître chaque bruit que tu fais malgré le fait que tu essayes d'être le plus discret possible. Tu viens de déposer tes clefs dans le petit cendrier de l'entrée, as enlevé tes chaussures puis tout doucement tu te diriges vers notre chambre.

Tu n'allumes pas la lumière, car comme tous les soirs tu penses que je dors mais si tu savais la vérité… A présent, tu retires tes vêtements, bien sur comme à tes habitudes, tu commences par ta chemise que tu déposes délicatement sur le dossier de la chaise, puis tu déboutonnes ton pantalon, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir te le faire moi-même… ton pantalon à terre, tu ne prends pas la peine de le ramasser, il passera les quelques heures où tu seras à mes cotés parterre.

Te voilà maintenant en boxer, toujours dans la pénombre, tu te faufiles dans notre lit et t'allonges près de moi, une petite lueur d'espoir s'illumine lorsque tu te retournes vers moi, mais pour mon plus grand désespoir, tu déposes juste tes lèvres sur mon front puis te retournes me tournant le dos comme chaque soir.

Pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas dans tes bras? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ressentir ta chaleur? La seule chose dont j'ai droit tous les soirs, c'est ce petit baiser sur le front et la vision de ton dos qui me fait de plus en plus mal.

" Pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi?"

Tes épaules se rétractent, les mots sont sortit tout seuls sans que je n'ai pu les contrôler, malgré qu'ils ne furent qu'un chuchotement, tu les as clairement entendu je le sais. Aurais-je le droits à une réaction de ta part, une réponse ?

Tu te retournes me fixe, je sens ton regard insistant sur moi, que peux- tu être en train de penser? J'aimerais vraiment que tu me le dises. Mais tu gardes le silence, ce silence si pesant qui devient atroce au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

Puis toujours sans dire un mot, tu te lèves, te dirige vers la fenêtre et restes là immobile à regarder la pluie tomber. Moi je n'ai pas bougé, je suis toujours dans ce lit de nouveau seul, toujours seul. Je veux te voir, même si tu es dans la même pièce que moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es si loin…

J'en ai assez, je veux savoir, je veux des réponses à toutes mes questions, je veux qu'on redevienne le couple qu'on était il y a quelques temps, je veux qu'on retrouve ce "nous", je veux qu'on se retrouve.

Me voilà assis sur le lit maintenant, je regarde dans ta direction, ta silhouette est illuminée par les lumières de la ville au dehors, tu es si beau. Je me lève et me dirige vers toi, si tu me fuis, je te poursuivrais. Mon torse vient se coller à ton dos et mes bras entourent ta taille.

Je suis bien comme ça, depuis des mois, c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve aussi proche l'un de l'autre. C'est une agréable sensation qui m'a vraiment manqué. Je ne redoute qu'une chose à ce moment précis, c'est que tu décide d'y mettre fin et que tu te défasses de mon étreinte, que tu me rejettes.

Je ferme les yeux, et profite au maximum de ce moment, soudain je sens quelque chose d'humide tomber sur ma main, une goutte ? … Non, une larme.

Tu pleures mon ange? Pourquoi, dis moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en pris parle moi. Tu te retournes mettant fin à notre douce étreinte, mais toujours en gardant nos corps le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. Te voilà maintenant face à moi.

Ton visage est rougit par les larmes, depuis quand pleures-tu mon ange, je te vois si peux souvent que je ne m'étais même pas rendu que tu semblais si fatigué, toi aussi tu passes tes journées à te posé des questions et à pleurer ?

" Je suis désolé"

Nos voix se sont confondues, et dans une parfaite harmonie, les mots sont sortis. Puis des lèvres qui se cèlent, deux corps qui vibrent sur la même musique, musique du désir, du plaisir, musique de l'amour.

Cette nuit là fut notre nuit, nuit où nous nous sommes retrouvés, nuit où nous nous sommes aimés. Je n'ai pas eu de réponses à toutes mes questions mais j'ai eu la réponse à la question qui me faisait le plus souffrir, Oui, il m'aimait encore et on s'aimera encore longtemps lui et moi.


End file.
